


Somewhere Love Remains

by miakad



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Second Chances, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miakad/pseuds/miakad
Summary: Carmilla and Laura grew up together in small town USA. Life gets in the way and they go their separate ways. After seven years apart, life brings them face to face again, are they able to mend the broken pieces of their heart?





	1. Prologue

_September 2011_

_Laying on a blanket in a field of daisies in late autumn, the sky full of orange and pink clouds as the sun sets rapidly before their eyes. Carmilla whispers as she tucks a few strands of honey colored hair behind her lover's ear, “please don’t cry. You know we will talk everyday.”_

_“It’s six months, Carm. A lot can change in six months. I’m just really going to miss you.” The honey colored haired girl whispers out as tears trickle down her face. Carmilla sits up and motions for her lover to do the same. “Laura,” she takes her girlfriend’s face and cups her hands around her on both sides of her cheeks, “there won’t be a day, no, - a second of our entire time apart that you won’t cross my mind.” Carmilla says sincerely as the pads of her thumbs wipe away at Laura’s tear streaked face. “I just wish you could come with me.”_

_“You know I wish that too, Carm. I can’t leave my internship. I have so much of my future riding on how well this goes. I just can't...” Laura bows her head causing Carmilla's hands to fall down into her lap._

_“Hey, shhh… it’s okay baby. I would never ask you to give up your dreams so you can follow me around the country while I’m trying to live out mine. Just promise me one thing,” Carmilla grabs Laura’s hands into her own intertwining their fingers._

_“Anything Carm.” Laura says honestly has she leans over and places a soft kiss on Carmilla’s lips. Carmilla savors the moment for few seconds before responding. “Wait for me? Be here when I come back home?” Carmilla asks as she stands up and pulls Laura up with her. She takes a look around the field noticing the sudden change in daylight. Carmilla looks up at the now night sky taking in all the stars shining brightly above them._

_Growing up in a small country town their entire lives, they are no strangers to the scene before them. “You see that star right there?” Carmilla holds up Laura’s right hand and points towards the sky._

_“Polaris.” Laura whispers out while Carmilla walks around Laura and wraps her arms around her waist, Laura sighs and leans back into the embrace. “That’s right. The Northstar, Cupcake. If at any point you want to feel close to me , all you have to do is look up and know that I’m somewhere looking up at that same star thinking about you too.”_

_“I would wait forever for you.” Laura says as she turns around in Carmilla’s arms kissing her softly. The soft passionate kiss quickly intensifies and a soft moan leaves Laura’s mouth, stopping the kiss Laura grabs Carmilla’s hand and starts to sit back down on the blanket beneath them. Carmilla follow Laura’s lead and allows herself to be pulled down onto the blanket where Laura lays her down and straddles her waist. Laura looks down at her lovingly asking her a question with her eyes, Carmilla just nods her head in response. Their lips quickly find one each others again, soft moans start to filter through the night sky and both girl’s clothes are slowly discarded from their bodies._

_The rest of the night is spent with legs tangled with one another, hands roaming and conquering each others bodies, soft moans of ecstasy and whispers about love and forever._

_“I’ll always love you Carm.” Laura says as she reaches around to grab the blanket to wrap it around both her and Carmilla's naked flesh and then nuzzles herself deeper into Carmilla’s chest; feeling Carmilla’s arms tighten around her in response._

_“Forever Laura.” Carmilla whispers out before both their breathing evens out and sleep over takes them._


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks in italics

December 2017

“We need something new, something different, something fresh.” Theo says as he paces the floor of the meeting room. “The times are changing, people aren’t buying whole albums these days, especially with the all the streaming services. We need every song to be a hit. So we are bringing in a few writers for the new album.”

“I write all of my music.”

“And you can still do that. But like I said we need to do something new, something different. We want you to be successful Carmilla. We are on your side, Black Cat just thinks some of these songs could really be hits for you.” Theo, her producer says throwing down a folder full of music on the table in front of the brunette.

“Fine.” Carmilla says placing her hands gently on the top of the folder. Black Cat, her record label has never lead her wrong before she had no reason to start doubting them now. Over five years, they produced three albums, each one becoming Platinum.

“Great, starting going through that folder, see if anything jumps out at you.” Carmilla sighs. Any other time in her life she would have refused to sing anything but her own music but she knows Theo is right, times are changing. She has a loyal fan base but would it be enough to carry her through change times.

Opening the folder Carmilla start flipping through the music in front of her, “And before I forget Music Today magazine is wanting to do a whole article on you before the next album is released. They want to go back to your roots.”

Carmilla paused all movement before looking up at Theo. “What?” She choked out.

“You know, who was Carmilla Karnstein before the fame and glamour? Where is she from, what was it like growing up? You are still a mystery with your upbringing so they want to explore that.”

“It's a mystery for a reason. I don’t want the public digging into my past.” Carmilla replied clearly annoyed with where the conversation was going. For years she had been able to avoid the questions about her past and upbringing with the press just by stating she had “keep an air of mystery.”

“It’s good and free marketing for the album. So pack your bags because we are headed to…” Theo left the sentence hanging in the air for a brief moment before replying. “Where is it your from again?”

“Silas.” Carmilla closed the folder that had been open before and stood up. She was done with this conversation. She had to find a way to get out of this interview, she couldn't return home. She hasn’t returned to Silas in six years. There was nothing for her in Silas but painful memories. “I’m not going.”

“You are. It’s already been booked. It’s good press Carmilla. Music Today ultimately wants to do three issues on you, the past, the present and the future. It will be good marketing for leading up to the album release.”

She knew he was right again. It was really only a matter of time before the press got tired of the same answer and started to dig into her past themselves. At least with her participation in the article she could control what she gave them of her past to write about. “Fine. Let’s go to Texas.”

“Great. We leaving in a week.” Theo said walking out of the meeting room.

Carmilla stood up instantaneously “A WEEK?!” She quickly gathered her things and caught up to Theo outside of the meeting room. “Theo, a week? What’s the rush?”

Theo stopped in his tracks and turned around to face a nervous looking Carmilla and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Look, I know it seems soon and you haven’t been home in years but we want to get as much of you as we can out to the public eye leading up to the album release. You have about eight songs already and we just need to find four more and record them. We are looking at a July release date so we can get you back on tour quickly. I know it seem soon but I promise you Carmilla, we are doing this with nothing but good intentions for your career.”

“Okay.” With that Theo squeezed her shoulder giving her a gentle smile before turning around and walking away towards his office. She stood there watching him walking away a few seconds before turning on her heel and heading towards the elevators. She stood in front of the elevators lost in thought about her upcoming trip to Silas and what she had left behind in her hometown years ago, ringing pulled her from her thoughts as pulled her phone from her back pocket.

Looking at the name of the incoming call on her iphone a smile spreads across her lips, “hey you,” she spoke into the phone upon answering.

“How’d your meeting go babe?” The voice on the other end asked as the elevator doors opened up and Carmilla walked in. Carmilla let out a sigh at the question. “That bad huh?”

“Yeah. I mean, no. It’s wasn’t bad. We are shooting for a July album release date.” Carmilla spoke as she pressed the button to the first floor of the building.

“That’s great! You don’t sound as excited as you should.”

Carmilla looked down at her hands and remembered the folder of music she had to look through tonight, she internally sighed again. “They want me to sing somebody else’s songs on my new album and I have to go to Silas next week.”

The elevator doors opened up and Carmilla walked off and headed towards her car.

“Silas? Where is Silas?” The voice on the other end asked.

“Home. Hey Ell, I’m about to get in the car and head home. Can I call you later tonight?” Carmilla said placing her things in the passenger seat. “Sure babe. Drive safe, talk to you later.” Carmilla said a short goodbye, hung up the phone and placed it in the drink holder. Before starting the car, she gripped the steering wheel of her Jeep Wrangler and laid her head against it. With the news of her heading back to Silas, so many memories and feelings started to hit her all at once.

The past was painful, she didn’t want to face it. She put the key in the ignition and started to make her way to her beach house in Santa Monica; on the drive home she thought about her.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, curled up in a blanket on her patio with a glass of red wine in her hand she started going through the music folder that Theo had given her earlier that afternoon during the meeting. She wasn’t fully prepared to sing and record somebody else’s music but she knew she had to be open to new ideas to keep making it as an artist and living her dream. Never once has she taken this life for granted, she has been grateful for everything thus far, never letting the fame and fortune get to her head.

Remembering how hard she fought to get to where she is now and what she had to risk and give up to get there, standing up and taking the blanket with her she looks up at the sky, “Polaris.” she whispers.

A lone tear makes its way down her cheek as she thinks back to that night, that night where promises were made and eventually with time broken. It was the last night she spent with Laura Hollis.

Laura Hollis, her then girlfriend of five years, they were young and in love. They had known each other most of their lives, growing up in the same small town USA, where everybody knows everybody. It wasn’t until they were sixteen and coming home from the high school homecoming dance that they both expressed their feelings for each other.

_“You looked beautiful tonight, Cupcake.” Carmilla says pushing down the covers to Laura’s bed and getting in. After their dates had dropped them both back off at Laura’s house they took off their dresses and makeup and started to get ready for bed._

_“Thanks Carm.” Laura blushes at the compliment as she climbs on the left side of the bed and switched off the bedside light. As they both got comfortable in bed, lying on their sides facing each other and with the glow of the moon shining through the window, Carmilla took in all of Laura’s beauty._

_“Laura.”_

_“Carm.”_

_They both say at the same time, in this moment everything just feels right. Laura reaches over and grabs Carmilla’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “Tonight,” Laura starts but breaks her eyes contact and looks down at their combined hands, she sighs, she doesn’t want to lose her courage but she’s scared. Not scared of how she feels, but scared how it will affect their friendship but right now in this moment everything is too real and Carmilla is looking at her with the same intensity. “Tonight, I would have rather gone with you.” Carmilla looks back up at her questionly. “Just you. Like on a date date.” Laura finishes looking at Carmilla unsure of her response to her moment of honesty._

_It takes a while but Carmilla smiles and untangles their hands, reaching over she tucks a strand of honey colored hair behind Laura’s ear, she slowly runs her thumb down her cheek and over her bottom lip, the moment is the most intimate moment they’ve shared in their ten years of friendship._

_“There is no other place I’d rather be right now than right here in this moment. You are so beautiful, Laura.” Laura’s breath hitches at Carmilla’s honesty. “For years I’ve tried to push my feelings for you aside. First, I was unsure of what I was feeling but it was this unavoidable gravitational pull. But this, this is real right?”_

_Laura nods as she shifts closer to Carmilla in the bed and lays forehead against the brunettes. “This is real.” Laura whispers out before closing her eyes and leaning in a little bit closer to take Carmilla’s lips with her own._

_The kiss is soft and sweet and everything a perfect first kiss should be. Carmilla touches Laura’s face and traces her fingers around her cheek, they pull away from each other and smile. “Turn over,” Carmilla instructs Laura. Carmilla shifts as close as she can to Laura’s body and wraps an arm around her waist and places a soft kiss on her shoulder. “Goodnight love.” Carmilla whispers out just behind the shell of Laura’s ear before both girls relive the last few moments of bliss before they both drift off to sleep._

Carmilla adjust the blanket around her body and sits back down with her glass of wine, she needs to not think and dwell on the past tonight. She needs to take her mind off the memories that suddenly flooded her mind, which brought her attention back to the folder sitting on her patio couch, opening it back up and she started to finger through the pages.

A song catches her attention and she reads it out loud.

“And I just wanna tell you  
It takes everything thing in me not to call you  
And I wish I could run to you  
And I hope you know that every time I don’t  
I almost do  
I almost do  
Oh, we’ve made quite a mess, babe  
It’s probably better off this way.  
And I confess babe,  
In my dreams you’re touching my face  
And asking me if I want to try again with you  
And I almost do.”

The lyrics are so heartbreaking and heartfelt. It pulls at all her emotions and memories that she just pushed away. Why would anyone write such heartfelt lyrics for somebody else to sing, for somebody else to tell their story?

She glances at the top of the page and notes the song writers name, Arura L. Silloh.

Carmilla spends the rest of the night picking through pieces of music that she would like to go over with Theo for her upcoming album, successfully fighting off any other memories threatening to take over her the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song  
> I Almost Do - Taylor Swift


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback are in italics 
> 
> I'm new to posting on here so the first two chapters were formatted incorrectly with the flashbacks so I went back and fixed those.

The days leading up to Carmilla’s departure to Silas were exhausting, sleep didn’t come easy and when it did eventually come, a certain honey haired girl would haunt her dreams. There would be times she would wake up in the middle of the night covered in sweat, she’d swear at her own subconscious before struggling to get back to sleep.

“Here we are.” Theo says as they both stepped off the small plane and onto a small runway. This was no international airport, all passengers loaded and unloaded directly from the tarmac.

“Here we are.” Carmilla responded as she put on her sunglasses to hide the roll of her eyes. The unexcited brunette took in her surroundings while walking through the vacant airport towards the exit, she could count the amount of people sitting around on one hand. Nothing here had changed she thought to herself.

It’s not that she hated living in Silas, she loved growing up in the small country town. There wasn’t much to do on a Friday night but visit the local diner. They made the best of what they had. Many nights were spent with friends around a fire, Carmilla would bring her guitar and gently sing while her friends all gathered around and made requests.

_"I know, what about Tiny Dancer?!” The redhead seated across the campfire shouted excitedly. They always requested the same song; It was a group favorite. Carmilla turned towards the girls sitting to her right and the honey haired girl smiled that smile that she found so hard to resist. Carmilla nodded with a smile of her own, she begin to strum the guitar in her lap, singing the first couple of verses alone, the group soon joined in at the chorus._

_"Hold me closer tiny dancer,_

_Count the headlights on the highway_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You had a busy day today_

_Blue, jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band_

_Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you’ll marry a music man_

_Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand_

_And now she’s in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand”_

_These were some of her favorite moments with the three redheads; Laf, Perry and Danny. And of course, Laura was always by her side while she sang. There was always the unspoken rule of leaving life behind on those nights; just enjoy the company and the singalongs because any worries they had could wait until morning._

_As Carmilla strummed the last note she looked over and saw a beaming Laura staring at her. “What?” She whispers out while she sets down the guitar next to her on the ground. The other three girls forgotten as they were lost in conversation across the fire from them.  This was the summer after they had graduated from high school, with life knocking on the door and the future unknown to them._

" _Just then with the fire’s glow on your face, while you were singing, you looked so happy. You are so breathtakingly beautiful.” Laura says softly as she scoots closer to Carmilla grabbing her hands and resting their foreheads together._

 _"I_   _am happy. I’m here with you and unfortunately the ginger squad over there.” She nods her head in the direction of the three redheads. Laura giggles at Carmilla._

" _Admit it, you love that they are here.” Laura says with a kiss to Carmilla’s cheek.  
_

_"You’re right. Just don’t tell them that.” Both girls laugh at Carmilla’s words before brunette leans in and places a soft kiss on Laura’s lips. The honey haired girl responds by wrapping her arms around Carmilla’s neck, pulling her in closer as the kiss gets heated._

" _Save it for later, frosh.” Laf says before throwing a handful of sunflower seeds in the direction of the kissing girls, successfully pulling them from their momentary bliss._

Carmila is pulled out her memory when a black limo pulls up in front of her and Theo. “No. Absolutely, not.” She walks away from the limo and back into the airport towards the rental car counter.

“I need to rent a truck for the week, please.” She says to the girl behind the counter, not bothering to look up while she digs in her purse for her wallet.

“Carmilla Karnstein?” The girl asks excitedly with a small bounce. Carmilla looks up from her bag at the excited girl in front of her and just nods her head. She tries to internally prepare herself for what was about to happen. “Oh my gosh, I knew that was you walking through here just a few minutes ago. How have you been? What are you doing home? It's been seven years!”

While the girl is speaking, she remembers the girl from high school; a graduation class of maybe one hundred it was hard not to know everybody in school. “Six.” Carmilla whispers under her breath hoping Mel did not catch her admission. She doesn’t miss Mel’s confused face before proceeding to answer her question. “I’ve been good, Mel.” Carmilla replies honestly. She doesn’t answer the question of why she’s returned to Silas. “So about that truck?” She tries to stir the conversation back to the rental car. “Oh, right.” Mel says with smile and gets to typing on the computer in front of her.

“What you doing?” Carmilla looks over and sees an irritated Theo walking towards her. She rolls her eyes at his irritation. Theo would only be bothering her on her trip back  to Silas for few days before heading back to L.A., the only reason he there is so he could meet with the Music Today reps about the article and then spend a day going over music from the folder he had given her a week ago.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m renting a truck. There are roads in this town you are not going to be able to drive that limo on.”

“She’s right.” Mels says holding up and dangling a pair of truck keys. “I just need your driver license, a credit card to charge and you’re ready to go.” Carmilla looks over at Theo who just rolls his eyes before reaching into this wallet and throwing the company credit card on the counter.

Carmilla smiles at his antics before following suit and placing her driver license on the counter for Mel to take.

After the short exchange of goodbyes Carmilla and Theo are in the rented Chevy Silverado headed towards the country house, the record label rented for the week.  
  
The drive to the house would be short as she drove passed the old Dixie Mart, she remembered the times she spent shopping with her mother and brother.

Five years ago when Carmilla had signed with Black Cat records, her mother had followed her out to L.A., briefly before deciding to travel the world. Carmilla’s only family left in Silas was her two year younger brother, Will.

They didn’t speak much but he had visited her and her mother out in Los Angeles a few times for Christmas. It was an unspoken rule that they didn’t speak about Silas and the people that live there when he visited and he respected her wishes.

Carmilla thought about calling Will when she found out she would be going back to Silas, but she just couldn’t bring herself to pick up the phone to call him. It was fear. She fears anything and everything she would have to face during this trip, even Will. They weren’t close but she felt guilty for not visiting him all these years. He never expressed it but she saw the sadness in him when he last visited her.  She even asked him to move to Los Angeles but he ran a successful bar in Downtown Silas that he refused to leave behind. It wasn’t much he said but it made him happy.

As she turned on to an old dirt road the ride became bumpy, Theo grabbed the bar just above the window over his head. Carmilla looked over and smiled, “and you wanted to rent a limo.” Theo rolled his eyes. “Just drive, Carmilla.” he said clearly annoyed. She couldn’t help but laugh as she returned her to attention back to the road that lead to her home for the next week.

When they arrived to the house they had unloaded and settled in their rooms, they had planned to go over some music for the album later that evening. They would be meeting with the Music Today reps the next day. Carmilla laid down on the bed in her room as she tried take a nap, she tossed and turn on the bed for a good thirty minutes before she decided it was useless. She needed to go see Will, especially while she had some downtime. Unaware of the itinerary for the next few days she wanted to make sure she at least spent some time with him before she left again.

Slipping out of the house unnoticed she arrived in Downtown Silas a short drive later. Nothing had changed since she had last been here. All the buildings and signs looked exactly the same. She shook her head of the memories that were creeping up at her as she parked right in front of building with a sign that read, Will’s. Carmilla laughed at the unoriginal bar name but he was a simple man.

Carmilla walked into the bar immediately spotting Will behind the counter taking inventory of the liquor bottles that sat behind the bar. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes went wide. “Surprise,” Carmilla said with a nervous smile on her face; not knowing how he would take her sudden appearance in his bar “I should have called.” She says after a few moments of silence.

“Holy Shit.” He drops the clipboard he had been holding and hurriedly makes his way from around the bar towards her and engulfs her in his arms.  It seemed like hours had passed when he finally releases his hold on her. “You’re really here.” He states still with a hand on her shoulder.

Carmilla smiles and nods “I’m really here, Willy boy.”  

“Want a drink?” They move towards the bar and he pulls out a glass. “God, please.” She says when she takes a seat at the bar. Will pulls out another glass and fills both with some whiskey. Carmilla allows herself to take in the bar, it’s small but it has a small stage in the corner with pictures of her and her album covers distributed on the wall behind it. The bar also has a few pool tables, a jukebox and a few tables and chairs scattered around.

“So what brings you home?” He asks after a sip from his glass. She takes a sip from her glass before she answers, “work.” He nods his head in understanding. “How long are you here for?”

“A week.” After they chit chat about the magazine and catch up on what’s been happening in each others lives since they last saw each other Will asks the question he’s been wanting to ask since she walked through his door.

“Have you seen _her_ yet?” He’s scared to look up from his empty glass that he’s been rolling between his fingers, he contemplates refilling both their glasses for this conversation.

Carmilla stops all movement she too hasn’t looked up from the empty glass that is sitting in front of her. She’d be lying if she said that seeing Laura hadn’t crossed her mind.

“Is she still here?” Carmilla asks honestly, she knew Laura was still living in Silas six years ago, but anything after the last time she saw her, she didn’t know. She often wondered but never had the courage to ask before today.

“She’s here.” He says before grabbing the whiskey bottle and pouring just a ounce more in each one of their glasses. “You should go see her. You should tell her you came back for her.”

“It doesn’t matter now. We both have different lives, we aren’t kids anymore.” Will rolls his eyes and throws the rest of whiskey down in one gulp. “Well, if you aren’t going to see her will you at least do one thing for me?” He pleads.

“Anything.”

“Great! You go on at nine o’clock.” He says putting away the bottle of whiskey and wiping down the bar top.

Carmilla’s eyes go wide, “I don’t know, Will.”

“It’ll be fine. It’s a Wednesday night, not many people will be out. Just come sing two songs.” Carmilla can see how important this is to Will, while she having an internal debate with herself, he pleading to her with his eyes. “Fine,” she reluctantly agrees.

When he’s sure Carmilla isn’t looking at him a smirk appears on his lips.  
  


* * *

 

 

_Song-_

_Tiny Dancer by Elton John_


	4. Chapter Three

# Chapter Three

 

It had a been a few hours that Carmilla and Theo had sat at the dining room table of the house going over music for the album. There had been quite a few pieces in the folder that she had completely fallen in love with. She was even willing to cut out some of her own pieces if it meant keeping all the songs she had picked out.

Theo had agreed to all the songs she had chosen but he also notice the theme in song choices. They weren’t very close but he felt they had at least become friends throughout the years of working together.

“So all this is about the one that got away, huh?” Theo asks leaning back in his chair after take a swig from a bottle of beer.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Carmilla says not looking up from the notebook she was currently writing in. She was a visual person and wanted to write down all the songs she had for the album.

“Cut the shit.” Theo chuckles, “Have you not realized what all these songs are about? Is she from here? Is that why you were so reluctant to return?”

“No comment.” Carmilla continues to ignore his badgering. “She is, isn’t she? Are you going to see her?” Theo keeps on with the questions.

“You are not going to shut up are you?” Carmilla says closing her notebook and placing the cap back over the pen she had been writing. “Nope, not a chance until I get something out of you.”

Carmilla sighs. “We haven’t spoken in seven years. We met when we were ten, fell in love in high school, I left to pursue music and that’s it.”

“Bullshit, there is more to this story.” Theo replies.

“Maybe.” Carmilla shugs. “When I went to visit my brother earlier he told me she’s still living here.” Carmilla fidgets with her hair as the conversation starts to get uncomfortable, though in a way it feels nice talking about this is somebody with no knowledge of their past. “By the way, Will wants me to sing two songs at the open mic at his bar tonight. I figured I’d sing two new songs to try them out. What do you think?”

“I think that’s a great idea.” Theo says standing up from the table and looking down at his watch noticing it was 7:30 pm. “What time do we leave?”

“I go on at 9pm, so we can leave here in an hour.” Carmilla stands up to and starts to gather her things back up.

 

* * *

 

Once they got to Will’s, Theo looks around the small bar and counts about seven people in the entire place. “Talk about a large turn out.”

“Middle of the week, Will didn’t expect much of a crowd.” Carmilla responds sitting down at the bar looking around the place for her brother.

“Carmilla Karnstein.” Carmilla looks up at the unsuspecting voice and her eyes go wide when she sees the familiar redhead behind the bar with towel thrown over her shoulder.

“Hey, Perry.” Carmilla says unsurly, she had spoken to Perry since she left home.

“Can we get two beers, please?” Theo says from beside Carmilla unaware of the awkward situation.

It takes Perry a moment to respond to his requests, there are so many questions that she wants to ask but most importantly she can’t decide if she wants to hug or slap Carmilla. She gets to work, filling up two beers and setting them in front of the two guests. Perry opens her mouth to say something to Carmilla but she’s interrupted by an excited Will, “you came! You ready to go on?”

Perry snaps her neck so fast to look at Will, she almost gives herself whiplash. “Go on?”

“Yeah, Carmilla is gonna sing a couple songs tonight.” Perry turns back to Carmilla who is gulping down the liquid just placed in front of her. “Well this should be good.” Perry says smirking.

“Yeah.” Carmilla says setting the glass back on the bar, grabbing her guitar case and walking over to the small stage in the corner of the bar. The seven people in the bar all turn their heads when they hear the jukebox cut off and the strumming of a guitar. “Hello everybody, I hope it’s okay if I play a few...” she pauses mid sentence when the bar door opens and sees a honey haired girl and redhead walk into the bar laughing.

Carmilla watches as redhead softly touches Laura’s arm and Laura smiles grows even more.

Completely oblivious to the scene they had just walked in on, both women stop in their tracks when they see the brunette sitting on the stage with a guitar in her lap. Will not being able to take the awkward situation any longer clears his throat to bring Carmilla’s attention back to her performance.

Carmilla again looks over at Will who just nods his head. “Right, like I was saying, I hope it’s okay if I play a few songs for you tonight.” Carmilla watches as Laura makes her way to the bar never taking her eyes off the brunette on stage, still wearing a look of disbelief and total shock.

Carmilla watches the exchanging of words between Perry and Laura before Perry shrugs her shoulders and slides over a shot, which Laura throws back in one motion.

“I have a new album coming out this summer so I wanted to try a couple new songs out tonight.” Carmilla looks at Laura once more before closing her eyes and getting lost in the music, she dares herself not to look over at her because she knows she would lose all her confidence if she did.

 

“What’s your all time high, you good as it gets?

Your hands down best make up sex?

What’s your guilty pleasure, you old gold tooth?

Well if you ask me, mine would be you

 

What’s your worst hangover, your best night yet?

Your 90 proof, your Marlboro Red?

The best damn thing you lucked into you

That’s easy girl, mine would be you

 

Mine would be you

Sun keep shining, back road flying

Singing like crazy fools

Making up our own words

Laughing ‘til it hurts

Baby, if I had to choose

My best day ever

My finest hour, my wildest dream come true

Mine would be you”

 

Carmilla sings a few more verses before she finally finds the courage to open up her eyes and take a chance and look over at Laura.

 

“What the greatest chapter in your book?

Are there pages where it hurts to look?

What’s the one regret you can’t work through?

You got it baby, mine would be you

Yeah you got it baby, mine would be you

 

Mine would be you

Taillights fading

Daylight breaking

Standing there looking like a fool

When I should’ve been running

Yellin’ out something

To make you wanna hold onto

The best love ever

Girl, can you tell me

The one thing you’d rather die than lose?

Cause mine would be you

Mine would be you”

 

Carmilla finishes strumming and the handful of people in the bar start clapping their hands, “Thank you.” She says before beginning to strum the next song.

 

“I know you’re somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

I want you back

I want you back

My neighbors think I’m crazy

But they don’t understand

You’re all I have

You’re all I have

 

Carmilla notices the subtle change in Laura’s eyes as she to sings, it also doesn’t go notices  when the redhead, Danny, leans over and whispers into to Laura’s ear and also not missing Laura turning back to Danny and giving her an unreadable look. Perry at that moment leans over the bar and whispers something the curly red head.

 

“At night when the stars

Light up my room

I sit by myself

Talking to the moon

Tyrin’ to get to you

In hopes you’re on

The other side

Talking to me too

Or am I fool

Who sits alone talking to the moon”

 

Carmilla sings the rest of the song never taking her eyes off the honey hair woman at the bar, the song is pulling all the right and wrong emotions. This is not one of the songs she wrote but it was one she really wanted to put on the new album. She had spent an hour practicing the song before getting to Will’s bar. She could tell the song was having the same effect on Laura by the way Laura had to look way from her and suddenly found the hands in her lap more interesting.

After she finishes the song she says a quick thank you and starts to pack up her guitar, Theo walks up to her not missing the tension in the room when the honey hair woman walked in. “That’s her isn’t it?” He asks like a giddy school boy.

Carmilla nods her head and rolls her eyes. “I’m going to put my guitar in the truck. I’ll be back in a few.” Theo acknowledges her as he tilts his beer towards her and watches her walk out of the bar and a smile gracing his lips when he sees the honey hair woman walk out the same door right behind Carmilla a moment later. “Well this should be good” He says into his bottle of beer before turning back towards the bar.

As she was putting her guitar in the back seat of the truck she hears a melodic voice from behind her, “seven years looks good on you, Carm.” Carmilla stills her movements. When she saw Laura walk into the bar she knew this moment was bound to happen, she just hoped the trip to the truck would give her some time to prepare herself, she hadn’t expected Laura to follow her out to the parking lot.

“I hope you weren’t planning on leaving without at least saying, hello.” Laura says still talking to Carmilla’s back. Carmilla takes in a deep breath before turning around and facing her past.

“Laura.” Carmilla breathes out. She takes in the wrinkles around Laura’s eyes and she doesn’t miss how well she aged over the years. She’s still as beautiful as she ever was. “I was coming back in to say hi. I just needed to put away my guitar.” The points her fingers towards the back seat of the truck. Saying Carmilla was nervous was an understatement, she didn’t know what to say, because she didn’t want to say the wrong thing. There was so much she wanted to say and so many things that should probably be left unsaid. “It’s good to see you. You look good.”

Laura nods and bows her head hopefully hiding the small blush that spreads across her face, she’s waited years to come face to face with Carmilla again. Laura thought with time she’d be emotionally ready for this moment but nothing could prepare her for this moment.  There was a brief moment of silence and Laura racked her brain for anything, now that she had Carmilla standing in front of her she couldn’t didn’t want her to leave just yet.

“Wanna get a drink inside and catch up?” Laura asks hopefully, successfully breaking the awkward silence. “I’d love to.” Carmilla says as she steps up and opening her arm allowing Laura to lead the way back into Will’s. “Wait,” Carmilla says as she suddenly stops before going back into the bar causing Laura to turn back around to face her.

“You changed your mind?” Laura asks, her voice laced with sadness.

“No, it’s not at that all. Can we just go somewhere, less crowded?” Carmilla knows the bar is full eyes and ears and if they were going to catch up on seven years she didn’t want the added pressure of curious eyes watching them. It was no secret that they had history, everyone in that bar knew that.

Laura caught on to what Carmilla was trying to convey “Oh, right. Come on.”

Laura starts walking again but this time towards a blue Jeep Wrangler and get in. Carmilla couldn’t help but llaugh and think about her Jeep Wrangler that she had parked in her garage back in Los Angeles. Somethings never change she thought to herself. “Are you going to stand there all night or are you getting in?” Laura asks when she notices Carmilla had yet to get inside the vehicle.

“Depends, where are we going?” Carmilla singsongs moving to lean against the window of the Jeep. She without a doubt was going to get in the Jeep but wanted to take a moment to calm her nerves before she got in the awaiting car.

“Just get in Karnstein.” Laura replies with a shake of her head, she knows what Carmilla was doing. Although they haven’t seen each other in seven years, Laura still like to think she knew the real Carmilla. She hoped that Los Angeles hadn’t completely changed the person she once knew. Carmilla hesitantly grabs the door handle before pulling the door open and hopping inside the Jeep.

A few minutes later they were pulling up to a small bungalow on the outskirts of town. With the moon shining brightly above them Carmilla could make out the large wrap around porch that contained a porch swing. “Where are we?” Carmilla asks.

“My house.” Laura says before getting out of the car and walking up the front steps. Carmilla releases a big breath before exiting the vehicle and following Laura up the front porch steps.

This was going to be a long night, Carmilla thinks right before entering Laura’s house.

 

* * *

 

 

_Songs:_

_Mine Would Be You - Blake Shelton_

_Talking to the Moon - Bruno Mars_


	5. Chapter Four

#  Chapter Four

 

The moment they both stepped inside the house the situation become awkward again, there was silence but it wasn’t uncomfortable, just awkward. Laura watches as Carmilla walks around her small living room taking in her surroundings. She watches as Carmella picks up a picture frame and stroke her fingers over the glass. 

“I can’t believe you still have this.” Carmilla turns around with the picture frame still in her hand, holding it up a bit so Laura can see which photograph she is looking at. Laura already knew, it was her favorite photo of the both of them. It was taken when they were twelve, Laura’s dad, Sherman, had taken them both to the near by lake for the day. They spent the day in the lake swimming and later had a picnic on a blanket by the water’s edge, it was one of the best days of Laura’s childhood. It was the day Laura realized her feelings for Carmilla were more than a little friendly.

In the photo Laura and Carmilla had their arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders and Laura was placing a kiss on Carmilla’s cheek. Laura had placed the kiss on Carmilla’s cheek right as Sherman snapped the photo, Carmilla’s smile grew bigger than she previously wore before the kiss.

“It’s one of my favorite days.” Laura admits.

Laura shuffles from one foot to the other and crosses her arms in front of her before placing both of them back down at her sides. Her nerves are starting to finally get to her, the shot she had taken before following Carmilla outside of Will’s was starting to wear off. Carmilla stares off into space smiling at the memory of that day at the lake before setting the picture frame back down.

“Do you want some wine?” Laura says walking over to her wine cabinet and pulling out a bottle of red wine and two glasses. She needs a distraction, this was starting to be too much. “Sure.” Carmilla say making her way closer to Laura.

After both glasses are filled with the red liquid Laura leads Carmilla back outside and over to the porch swing. They sit a good distance away from each other and swing at a slow pace while sipping their wine for a few minutes before one of them musters up enough courage to speak.

The night is still young and the moon still shining brightly above them, soft sounds of crickets can be heard chirping in the background. Though it was early December, the weather had yet to turn too cold in south Texas.

“I’m sorry.” Carmilla finally breaths out, finally brave enough to say what she’s been wanting to say since she saw Laura walk into the bar.

“What?” Laura says looking over at Carmilla, needing her to elaborate more.

“I know we mutually decided we couldn’t do it anymore but I’m still sorry. I’m sorry how everything turned out. I’m sorry for not calling.” Carmilla said looking down into her wine glass. Laura didn’t know how to respond at first so she took a long sip from her glass.

“I’m sorry, too. There were times when we played phone tag for days.  I had more conversations with your voicemail than with you. I’m not blaming you because I knew you were dealing with the same thing on your end. It just got hard there at the end.” Laura admits looking up at the sky.

Carmilla watches Laura as she looks up towards the sky, she takes in Laura’s beauty for the second time that night. “How has the last seven years been to you?” Laura asks changing the subject to something less painful, she knew they needed to talk about the past but she just wanted to ease into.

“I can’t complain, they’ve treated me well. I signed with Black Cat records five years ago, we’ve done three albums together, working on the fourth.”

Laura laughs, “tell me something I don’t know.”

“So you’ve heard the albums?” Carmilla asks shyly. Carmilla wasn’t a pop star at any means, her style was more singer songwriter, she toured the country and did a tour or two oversea. “I own them all Carm.” Laura confesses.

Deciding to go their separate ways hadn’t stopped Laura from following Carmila’s career and supporting each and every album she had put out, she knew all her songs and had watched every performance that aired on television.

Carmilla had wondered over the years if Laura had heard her music, she would be lying if she said more than half her music wasn’t written about Laura or their past relationship.

“So what about you? How have the last seven years been treating you? You writing for the magazine or newspaper of your dreams?” Carmilla asks taking the attention away from herself, she wasn’t ready to get into the details about her life just yet. There was so much she wanted to know and learn about this older Laura sitting in front of her.

Laura laughs at Carmilla’s questions. “I went to New York for a while, tried the whole journalism thing but at the end of the day it wasn’t for me. I came back home, you are currently looking at freelance writer and to be honest, I’ve never been more happier doing what I do now.”

“Well apparently you aren’t doing too bad for yourself.” Carmilla states looking around at the house. Laura giggles, “yeah not too shabby.”

“This is the old Johnson house, right?” Carmilla asks remembering how the house had once been abandoned for years.

“Yep, got a great deal on it. Renovated the whole thing from the ground up.” Laura says once again sipping from her glass of wine not taking her eyes off Carmilla.

“I remembered that time senior year we came out here late at night and we dared Laf to go into the house alone.” Carmilla says through a smile as the memory over takes her.

_ “Just go inside for an hour you big baby.” Carmilla says to Laf teasingly,  “you have all these fancy gadgets, what are you afraid of?” Carmilla says pointing towards Laf’s fancy EMF reader. _

_ “I’m not scared. I just don’t want to go in alone.” Laf answers honestly. Carmilla had planned on going into the house with Laf but was having too much fun teasing Laf. _

_ “Fine. I’ll go in with you.” Carmilla says turning around to look for Laura. “Laura?” _

_ “You guys have to see this place!” Carmilla and Laf hear from the darkness in front of them as a flashlight shines from the downstairs boarded up window. Carmilla internally rolls her eyes, she should have know her investigated prone girlfriend had already left them standing outside while she explored the inside alone. _

Carmilla and Laura both look over at each other as they both relive the same memory.

“It was so funny hearing you and Laf go back and forth about her going in alone while I had already explored the whole house by myself.” Laura says laughing at the memory.

“I’ve never been as brave as you Laura.” Carmilla answers truthfully. “So what made you buy the place?”

“Honestly, it was cheap and I wanted something I could be proud of.”

“It’s a beautiful house.” Carmilla says finishing the last of her wine. “Come on, let’s get another glass.” Laura says holding up her empty glass.

They both walk inside, Laura fills both their glasses before they take a seat on separate ends of the couch.

“To be honest, I never thought I’d find myself here when I found out I was coming to Silas.” Carmilla admits.

“Why are you back?” Laura finally asks the question that has been on the tip of her tongue all night.

“New album publicity. I have a interview and a photo shoot this week with Music Today, they are doing an article about my past.” Carmilla says shifting herself to get more comfortable on the couch.

“Oh.” That's all Laura’s responds with before the silence becomes defending. Carmilla was having a hard time reading the situation. Years ago, she used to be able to read Laura like a book, she could tell all of Laura’s walls were up and she was guarding herself.

“Do you mind if I use your bathroom?” Carmilla says standing up from the couch, she needed a moment to herself.

“Yeah, sure.  Down the hallway, second door to your right.” Carmilla nods before following Laura’s instructions down the hall. When Carmilla gets to the restroom she splashes some water on her face, to hell with her make up at this moment.

Sitting in front of Laura talking about the past was too much, she was starting to feel so many different emotions. After a few more moments of recollecting herself, she opened the bathroom door and started making her way down the hallway when she saw a piano through a half opened door, she looks towards the living room and notices Laura is no longer sitting on the couch.

Curiosity gets the best of her as she makes her way into the room, she knows she is invading Laura’s privacy but being an artist the piano curiosity got the best of her. She runs her fingers along the keys trying not to make a noise, when a piece of sheet music sitting up against the piano catches her attention.

“Talking to the Moon” by Arura L. Silloh. Carmilla stands in complete shock, why does Laura have the music that she sung earlier that night?

Carmilla hears footsteps from behind her and is pulled from her thoughts. “Why do you have this?” Carmilla asks turning around to face Laura who is now leaning up against the door frame with her arms crossed in front of her.

“I wrote it.” Laura says with a shrug to her shoulders like it was nothing.

“What do you mean you wrote it? I don’t understand.” Carmilla whispers as if she’s afraid to hear her own voice. She’s trying hard to process everything.

“Can I play something for you?” Laura asks ignoring Carmilla’s question walking past her towards the piano, all Carmilla can do is nod, suddenly not able to find her voice.

Laura sits down at the piano and starts to play, Carmilla can’t help but notice how Laura closes her eyes as she plays, in all their years together Carmilla never knew that Laura played the piano, there were so many questions she wanted the answers to. This was not the same person Carmilla knew. This Laura, was a mystery to her.

 

“Somebody said you got a new friend

Does she love you better than I can?

There’s a big sky over my town

I know where you’re at, I bet she’s around

And, I know it’s stupid

But I just gotta see if for myself

I’m in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oh oh

I’m right over here, why can’t you see me, oh oh oh

And I’m giving it my all, but I’m not that girl you’re taking home ooh

I keep dancing on my own”

 

Carmilla watches as Laura sings with so much intensity, so much passion. She knew from their years of sitting around bonfires together Laura could carry a tune but she’s never seen her in this element before. 

 

“Sit down in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh no

And I’m right over here, why you can’t you see me, oh no

And I’m giving it my all, but I’m not the girl you’re taking home, ooh

I keep dancing on my own

So far away, but still so near

The lights come up, the music dies

But you don’t see me standing here”

 

Carmilla can’t put into words what just transpired before her and when Laura finally looks up from the piano she notices the unshed tears in Carmilla’s eyes.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Laura stands up wanting to reach out and wipe Carmilla’s tears but she holds herself back.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that...that was... too... real.” Carmilla admits.

“It’s because it was.” Laura confesses looking in to Carmilla’s eyes, she’s waited for this moment for years and she had to tell Carmilla what happened that night.

“I need to tell you something.”

_ It was late December 2011, it had been a few weeks since both girls had come to a mutual agreement they needed to go their separate ways. They weren’t talking on a daily basis and everytime they were able to talk they ended up fighting about the shitty situation they had found themselves in. They respected and loved each other too much for them to keep putting each other through this hurt. They both agreed it wasn’t about love or lack of, they both expressed to one another love would never be their problem and vowed they would love one another forever. _

_ Laura was having a hard time with her decision in letting Carmilla go, she couldn’t deal with them not being together anymore and spontaneously bought a ticket and board a plane to Nashville to surprise Carmilla at her one of her shows. She wanted her back and she was going to tell her they loved each other enough to make it work. _

_ Laura’s connecting flight in Atlanta was delayed so she didn’t make the beginning of the show on time and by the time she got to the small venue she had missed the brunette’s performance. _

_ Laura didn’t know whether or not she should just make her way to the dressing room or just wait for Carmilla to come back out to the front of the bar. She waited a half hour before she got tired of waiting and made her way towards the back of the bar, it’s then that she spotted a blonde woman who had had Carmilla pinned up against a wall and tucking stands of Carmilla’s hair behind her ear. _

_ She watches when the blonde caresses her face before leaning in a placing a soft kiss on Carmilla’s lips but that is all she needed to see before she turned around and walked out of the small bar. _

_ If she had stayed a moment longer, she would have saw Carmilla slightly push the blonde woman off of her and shake her head. _

_ Carmilla told the blonde that night that she wasn’t ready and her heart still belonged to someone else. _

_ But Laura didn’t see the aftermath of the kiss, she left the bar with tears in her eyes and a broken heart. Catching the first flight out of Nashville all she thought about on the plane, she was just too late. _

_ If Carmilla was happy that is all the mattered to her. _

“Why didn’t you tell me you were there?” Carmilla asks with a raise voiced after Laura finishes her story. “What would it have changed?” Laura says defensively, standing up and moving away from the the piano to pace the room. “You had moved on, I wasn’t going to get in the way of your happiness. You and I both know I’m not that kind of person.”

“I came back to Silas six years ago.” Carmilla whispers and Laura looks up at her with a surprised expression.

_ May 2012 _

_ Carmilla had been miserable without Laura in her life, music just didn’t sound the same to her anymore. She was getting tired of touring the country with nothing to show for it. What’s the point of living out your dream when the person you loved the most wasn’t by your side? Not only, was Laura not by her side they weren’t even on speaking terms anymore. _

_ It had been almost seven miserable months since the break up. _

_ Carmilla was ready to give it all up so she packed her bags and headed back home, she needed to get Laura back, she needed to tell her that making and playing music was no longer her dream, especially if she wasn’t by her side. _

_ A life without Laura just simply wasn’t worth living. _

_ When she got to Silas, she visited her mother’s home first so she could get Will to help with her plan to get Laura back. Will had mentioned that Laura had been working at the local Dixie Mart part time while she was still interning for the local paper. _

_ Carmilla planned to just show up with flowers hoping and praying that the honey hair girl would take her back after some groveling but as she approached the building she saw Laura walking out of the local grocery mart. She prepared to make herself known when she saw Danny Lawrence walking towards Laura and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek, both girls bashfully smiling after the small gesture. _

_ In that moment, Carmilla hid behind a tree to take in the scene before her and to make sure she had not been seen. The kiss on the cheek could be taken as friendly, she remembered the three of them being close enough friends. But then Danny Lawrence reached down and intertwined their hands together and brought Laura’s hand up to her lips and kissed the back of her hand. _

_ The gesture seemed far to intimate to be mistaken as friendly as Danny and Laura walked hand and hand down the street Carmilla turned the other way and walked away from Silas but not before stopping at the closest trash can and tossing the bouquet of flowers, she had brought for Laura. _

“You two must be really happy together.” Carmilla states into the air, daring herself not to look in Laura’s direction but can’t help but want to see her reaction. “I saw you two walk into the bar tonight.”

Laura just smiles. “There is no Danny and I. Don’t get me wrong, we did try but it just didn’t work out, we both agreed we were just better off friends.” Laura admits and Carmilla just nods her her head in understanding, slowly releasing a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding in.

“Obviously, what you saw in Nashville that night wasn’t what you thought. Ell, well she was another singer I was traveling with, we grew closer, she tried but I wasn’t ready. After that night, we became friends, best friends really. She’s been my rock in Los Angeles.”

The room grew silent while both girls process what happened back in the past, it was secret mistakes were made but what could be done about it now? They could be angry with each other but so much time had passed, what would anger solve?

After a few moments of silence Carmilla again asks about the sheet of music sitting on the piano, she wants to know all about the piece in front of her. When did Laura start writing music, and why? Laura saw how Carmilla was eyeing the music, she knew there was so much going on in the brunette’s mind.

“Let’s go make some coffee and sit on the couch and I’ll tell you everything you want to know.” Laura says before she leads them both out of the room and into the kitchen.

Carmilla has so many questions but right now she is so mesmerized by the woman in front of her, her hair is shorter since she last seen her and for the third time that night she notices how Laura’s facial features have aged over the years but without any doubt Laura was still breathtakingly beautiful.

If anything Laura seemed more beautiful, she’s heard the term “like a fine wine’ over the years and never really understood it until now.

There was not doubt in Carmilla’s mind, Laura, would always be the most beautiful woman Carmilla had ever seen and always would be.

She smiles as she watches Laura only put cream and sugar in only one of the mugs before stirring the contents and placing the dirty spoon in the sink.

Feeling eyes on her Laura looks over at Carmilla and curses herself, “shit. I didn't think to ask. I just assumed you still took your coffee black. Do you want--”

Carmilla walks over to Laura resting her hand on Laura’s arm which causes Laura to stop mid sentence and look down at the hand that now lays on her arm. It’s the first time they’ve touched in years. It doesn’t go unnoticed the burning sensation that shoots up both their arms at the contact. Looking up she notices how intensely Carmilla is looking at her, she hadn't seen that look in years, too afraid to blink she doesn’t want anything to ruin the moment they’ve sudden found themselves in.

Finally finding her courage Carmilla brings her hand up and tucks some stray honey hair behind Laura’s ear, it’s a simple action Carmilla has done a thousand times before but right now it causes Laura’s breath to hitch, Carmilla cups Laura’s cheek in her hand and Laura daringly leans further into the touch.

Carmilla boldly looks down at Laura’s lips before looking back up at her and before she knows it Laura hurriedly brings their lips together in a hungry kiss. Laura wraps her arms around Carmilla’s body bringing their bodies, needing to be as close as she can to Carmilla.

The kiss is anything but pretty, this kiss is seven years of frustration, aggression, anger, passion and most importantly love. Carmilla walks Laura backwards until Laura’s back come into contact with the kitchen counter.

The kiss becomes slow and tender, Laura sweeps her tongue along Carmilla’s bottom lip craving for entrance and Carmilla immediately allows. Carmilla effortlessly lifts Laura up and places her back down on the counter and placing herself in between Laura’s thighs, once the need for air becomes too much they break apart and rest their foreheads against one another. Still with their hands in each other’s hair, they both stare into each other’s eyes while soft pants can be heard from trying to catch their breaths.

Before anything can be said, ringing from Carmilla’s back pocket pulls them from their moment, grabbing the phone from her pocket she sees Will’s name on the screen and excuses herself from the kitchen to take the call.

Laura takes a moment to bury her head in her hands and release a long breath she doesn’t realize she had been holding. She has so many emotions running through her, she doesn’t know what just happened between her and Carmilla.

Well she knows what happened, it was everything she had been wanting for years. She wanted to kiss Carmilla the moment she saw her sitting on stage at Will’s bar. Laura’s only fear is she didn’t know how Carmilla felt or what she had been thinking, especially after what just happened. She takes a few moments to bring herself back down from the high she was just on before she jumps off the counter and makes her way back into the living room catching the end of Carmilla’s phone call.

“Okay, see you soon. Bye.” Carmilla says hanging up the phone and placing her phone back into the back pocket of her blue jeans.  When Carmilla turns back around she sees Laura watching her from across the room, they stare at each other a moment remembering the events that just took place in the kitchen.

“Is everything okay?” Laura finally asks breaking the silence.

“Um, yeah. Theo, from the label, was ready to leave the bar and didn’t know how to get back to the rental house. Will is coming to pick me up so I can get Theo back to the house.”  Carmilla says regrettably.

“Oh.” Laura says wrapping her arms around herself and looking down at the ground. Not missing how Laura’s body language changes Carmilla walks swiftly towards Laura and grabs her wrist.

Laura looks up and reads everything Carmilla is trying to tell her with her eyes, there were no signs of regret, Laura nods.

Carmilla grabs both of Laura’s hands intertwining their fingers and once again resting her forehead again Laura’s. “I have to meet with the magazine tomorrow but after can we--”

Carmilla doesn’t finish her sentence because she’s not sure what she wants to say but she doesn’t need to say anything because Laura is already nodding her head to whatever it is Carmilla was going to say.

It didn’t matter what Carmilla said if it meant seeing her again, Laura wasn’t going to miss the opportunity. It had been seven years, she needed more time with Carmilla, she wasn’t ready to let Carmilla walk out of her life again.

Laura also knew they was a lot they still needed to talk about.

The honking of a horn eventually pulls them from the small intimate moment they were just in.  

They exchange cell phone numbers before Carmilla wraps Laura up in a hug and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

“See you soon, cutie.” Carmilla says as she walks down the porch steps and getting into Will’s truck.

“You knew she was going to be in the bar tonight, didn’t you?” Carmilla says once she inside Will’s truck.

Will can’t help but laugh at Carmilla’s question and Carmilla just punches him on the arm. “I may have known she was a Wednesday night regular.” Will laughs again as they drive back towards the bar. “You’re welcome, by the way.” He says looking over at her smugly.

“Asshole.” She musters under her breath before looking out the window, she thinks about everything that just took place back at Laura’s house and smiles.

“Judging by that smile, I say it went well.” In true Carmilla fashion she just rolls her eyes and avoids Will’s question.  The rest of the ride back to Will’s bar was filled with comfortable silence.

 

Song-

Dancing on my own - Calum Scott


End file.
